A communication network consists of a collection of nodes interconnected with links to enable communication and signal passing between nodes. Data transmitted over links may include voice, video, messages as well as gaming or interactive data. Operators of service provider networks seek to optimize network availability and transport capacity to ensure adequate network resources are available to deliver data at the appropriate quality of experience anticipated by customers. Generally, these network characteristics are managed independent of each other, often utilizing different tools, methods and measurement data. In such situations, analysis of network traffic measurement and monitoring data may be performed with varying levels of accuracy, resulting in disparate optimizations of network resources that can adversely affect the quality of a customer's experience utilizing the network.